


Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Clara is worried that the Doctor doesn’t want her around anymore.





	Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas

Clara was quiet when she opened the door. The Doctor rarely noticed such things but he did today. “Why aren’t you saying anything?” he asked, already starting to spin dials.

At first, Clara didn’t reply. Then she said, “Is it always like this with you?”

“Always like what?”

“I show up but you’ve already decided what we’re going to do because you’ve already been there.”

He peered at her. “My life doesn’t revolve around you, Clara.”

She shrugged. “I know. But look at you now. I haven’t even left yet and your mind has gone off. You’re preparing to leave. You’ve got an idea of where to go.” She hesitated. “Do you not want me around? I can take a hint.”

The Doctor dropped his hands from the dials, looking slightly stunned. He rushed to her and grabbed her shoulders. “Don’t think that,” he said urgently. “Don’t ever think that. No, Clara, you are important to me.”

“So why are you doing this? Kicking me out?” she said quietly.

“It’s Christmas. It’s a fixed point in time. You should be with your family, your friends.” It sounded like the most obvious point in the world but-

“’Fixed point in time’ usually means something bad’s going to happen. Shouldn’t I be with you?”

The Doctor looked saddened for a moment. Clara couldn’t imagine why. Then he grinned fiercely. “Nothing bad will happen while I’m here. You just go on home.”

“You’re sure? You’re not just doing this because you want me gone?”

“Clara, you know me. If I wanted you gone, I would tell you.”

That seemed to reassure her and she stepped outside.

“Oh, and Clara?”

She looked back.

“Have a holly, jolly Christmas.”


End file.
